best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends is an American animated television series created by Craig McCracken for Cartoon Network Studios. It ran from 2004 to 2009. Plot The series is set in a universe in which childhood imaginary friends coexist with humans. In the show's universe, imaginary friends take physical form and become real as soon as children think them up. Once children outgrow them, friends are relocated to the titular orphanage, where they stay until other children adopt them. The home is run by the elderly Madame Foster, its lovable, kind founder; her imaginary friend Mr. Herriman, the strict rule-abider and business manager; and her granddaughter Frankie, who handles day-to-day operations. In the series' premiere episode, a young boy named Mac is pressured by his mother to abandon his imaginary friend Bloo, since she believes that he is too old to keep him. Bloo sees an advertisement on television about Foster's Home and tells Mac, who takes him there, only to find out the home is an orphanage and if Bloo were to reside there, he would be available to be adopted by another child. Mac then bargains with Frankie, Herriman and Madame Foster and they agree to guard Bloo from adoption so long as Mac continues to visit the center daily. During the series, Mac visits the home everyday after school. The show focuses on the escapades experienced by the mischievous Bloo, Mac, and the array of eccentric, colorful characters inhabiting Foster's, and the obstacles with which they are challenged. Why It Rocks #Great flash animation. #Creative designs for the imaginary friends. #Catchy theme song. #Mac is a likable kid with a cool imaginary friend. #The other characters are very good, such as Wilt, Eduardo and Frankie. #Pays homage to pop culture, such as in their episode titles (Store Wars is a homage to Star Wars). #It provides the talents of Candi Milo, Phil LaMarr, Grey DeLisle, Tom Kenny and Tara Strong, who did an awesome portrayal as a deep voiced teenage boy that it was highly convincing. #Funny moments, such as the "It's Hot In Topeka" scene in Squeeze The Day. #The TV movie, "Good Wilt Hunting", is very good as it reveals Wilt's tragic backstory. #*The second TV movie, "Destination: Imagination", is also great as it involves the gang encountering a mentally-unstable imaginary friend who refuses to let Frankie leave the pocket dimension that he created. Bad Qualities #Can get pretty mean-spirited at times. #As the series went on, Bloo turned into such a selfish, insensitive and obnoxious jerk, that the majority of the fans of the show heavily hate him. #There are some bad episodes like Everyone Knows It's Bendy, I Only Have Surprise for You, Imposter's Home For Um.... Make Em, Up Pals and Foster's Goes to Europe. #In the movie, Destination: Imagination, one of Bloo's lines are "You peeved him off, that's what's happening." However, Vitac, the close captioning company, thought that the line was "You 'pissed' him off, that's what's happening." Category:2000's Programs Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Flash Animated Shows Category:Animation Category:American Shows Category:Kids' Shows Category:Comedy shows